ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Forever: The New Beginning (film)
Heroes Forever: The New Beginning is an upcoming superhero film based on the novel, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes by Rita Christensen. A spin-off of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, the film stars Anthony Keyvan, Rowan Blanchard, Mika Abdalla, Jaden Harmon, Chloe Csengery, Noah Ryan Scott, Lisa Black and Greyson Chance and Jeremy Piven. This marks the acting debut of Greyson Chance. It will take place ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, the original series final film. Principal photography began on June 25, 2015 mostly in Cincinnati, Ohio. The film is schedule to be released on November 11, 2016 in 3D and IMAX. Regular screenings will also be included for the film's release. Cast *Anthony Keyvan as Chris Gorden, Amy's brother (son of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero. *Rowan Blanchard as Amy Gorden, Chris's sister (daughter of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero. *Mika Abdalla as Erica Gorden, Kurtis's sister (daughter of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. *Jaden Harmon as Kurtis Gutzwiller, Erica's brother (son of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. *Chloe Csengery as Kayla Berning, Kyle's sister (daughter of Cory and Stephanie), Amy and Erica's best friend chosen as assistant for the heroes. *Noah Ryan Scott as Kyle Berning, Kayla's brother (son of Cory and Stephanie), Chris and Ben's best friend being chosen as a superhero. *Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Hunter's wife and now assistant of Jane Hoop Elementary, after Mrs. Bella Watson's retirement. *Greyson Chance as Hunter Suggs, Mayor of Cincinnati and now owner of the superheroes Jane Hoop Elementary, after Mayor James Watson's retirement. *Jeremy Piven as Joseph White, Catwoman's brother who seeks on revenge on destroying the original heroes' children. Production Development A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Entitled Heroes Forever: The New Beginning, Paramount dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. The second film, entitled Heroes Forever: The Next Chapter, has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third Heroes Forever: The Finale for November 9, 2018. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. Producers of the original film series, Derek Todd and Drake Jones both decided to come back and work on Christensen's project. Jones admits "Rita's plans is completely brilliant". Christen also got involved being producer for the film, making it the debut of working for films. Gary Ross, who directs the last four Hoop films, confirms that he will be directing the film. Christensen states that the spin off series feels like: "since Jane Hoop Elementary story begins with younger kids first experiencing their first mission together as children, we will see the next new heroes beginning their first experience as teenagers, but felt like that would also have a mini scene where kids were playing around with their super powers as younger children, than get to their first mission as teenagers. This will feel a bit like the previous story of the original heroes Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, but for the new heroes Amy, Ben, Erica and Kyle, they were teenagers age between 13 to 15 when first being chosen to become superheroes instead of having written them as younger children when they first got chosen despite the original heroes were only young children ages around 5 to 7. After discovers that the Harry Potter film franchise gets it's spin off franchise, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Lord of the Rings film franchise also got it's spin off franchise, The Hobbit, Christensen feels like "since most popular film series gets a spin off, why 'Jane Hoop Elementary' can also get a spin-off?". Casting Lisa Black will reprise her role as Alice Kingston and will appear as the main character for the spin-off as one of the defenders of the base. Andy Watson confirmed not returning as the role as Alice's husband Hunter Suggs. This is due that Watson has retired back in 2011 right after Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 was released, and decided not to work for another film again and wants to focus on his personal life. Greyson Chance will make his acting debut as Alice's husband, Hunter Suggs, replacing Watson. It also marks the debut of Greyson's acting career. Young child actors will be playing leading roles of the original superheroes' own teenage children. Anthony Keyvan will play the role as Dan Gorden, while Rowan Blanchard plays as his sister Dana Gorden, children of Danny and Rebecca Gorden. Mika Abdalla and Jaden Harmon will both play as the siblings Alana Gutzwiller and Alan Gutzwiller, respectively, children of Alec and Naudia Gutzwiller. Chloe Csengery and Noah Ryan Scott will both play as Kayla and Kyle, respectively, children of Cory and Stephanie Berning. On September 2014, it was rumored that Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie may return for the spin-off. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. It was also rumored that their characters are expecting to appear in at least some parts of the films in the series. A villain was confirmed to be Dr. Catwoman's lost brother Joseph White. Christen admits that her brother was never heard or revealed from the Jane Hoop Elementary series, but admits that he will be coming onto the original heroes for revenge of his sister's death, which he seems very supportive of his sister. Joseph will be played by Jeremy Piven. Filming Filming for Heroes Forever: The New Beginning began secretly on June 25, 2015. Filming will most likely be filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio just like the original film series. However, most of the scenes from the film will also be filmed at the green screen at a local studio located in Cincinnati. Filming for the film will have most of the scenes for this film taking place in Downtown Cincinnati, and some other scenes also being included in the film is the Cincinnati Museum, and the part where the location of Catwoman's old base, which is since demolished after Cawtoman's defeat, being rebuild for the base for her brother, who is seeking revenge on the heroes by destroying their children, who now gained super abilities. Setting Heroes Forever: The New Beginning will be taking place about ten years after the events from the last scene from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 where the heroes, now married and retired and now have children, now living a normal life and the world is now a better and safer place than never before. Release The New Beginning is scheduled to be released by Paramount Pictures theatrically in theaters worldwide on November 11, 2016. It will be released in Real 3D and IMAX 3D. Midnight screenings for the film will be included as well. Sequels Christensen planned a trilogy for the series. The sequel, entitled Heroes Forever: The Next Chapter is scheduled for release on November 10, 2017, one year after the release of the first, followed by the third and final entitled Heroes Forever: The Finale for November 9, 2018. References #^ a b Final Hoop film Release Date Moved. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Academy Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (2000) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #^Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (2001) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (2003) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (2005) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2007) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 (2010) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 (2011) - Kids Choice Awards. Retrieved August 31, 2012. # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. External links *''Heroes: The New Beginning'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Superhero films Category:2016 films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films